


New Year

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, monchevy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: As it grows closer to midnight on New Years Eve, the Chevalier misses his love.





	New Year

Candlelight flickered solemnly in the room as the Chevalier reached for a much-needed glass of wine. The day had been long and tiresome so he sat on the bed and listened to the silence. He was not accustomed to the quiet and it frightened him. His thoughts and feelings came alive whenever he was alone and he could feel his own heart thumping in his chest. He shivered and draped his jacket around his shoulders, using the material for comfort as well as for warmth.

The loneliness was hard to bear. Without his beloved Monsieur, he felt lost and empty. Soon the last moments of the year would pass and a new one would begin, full of opportunity- a fresh start, time for change and new beginnings. What would the new year bring and what of the present could he banish away? The regrets and pains of the past year were certainly two things he would not miss.

He took a long sip of his wine. He could barely taste the liquid, too lost in his own thoughts to properly savour the exquisite flavour of the drink. His head remained stationary and only his eyes gazed to look at the ornate and golden clock ticking away upon the mantle. 

“Another minute closer to midnight,” he whispered. “Five minutes until a new year dawns. How many times have I been through this?”

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the Chevalier jumped back startled. “Philippe?” he said instinctively. He often called for his love when he was alone, hoping somehow, he would answer back.

He wanted and wished but sighed with realisation that the shutters had simply blown open. It was not Philippe returning to him but simply the weather playing a cruel trick.

He paced over to the opening and started to close the window and then the shutters. He sighed again. Before he allowed himself to close the shutter, he peered out at the sky and in the blackness, he saw a star twinkling brighter than the rest, as though painted onto a canvas by an artist’s loving hand. It reminded him of his Philippe- the brightest star in the universe. To him, Philippe completely eclipsed everything else until they faded simply into the background.

“Oh, my love, if only I felt you were really here with me.”

As he struggled to finally close the shutters, a lingering draft from the window blew out the evening candles and he was plunged into darkness. Was it a sign? He fumbled toward the door, scrambling to reach it and then flung it open in hope to find one of the servants. As the door opened he saw a figure descending towards him, holding a solitary flickering candle in his hands.

“Oh, there you are,” the Chevalier said with relief, “and with much-needed light, thank you.”

He approached the figure and reached out to take the candle-holder but as he did he caught sight of the man’s face. It was not his servant. Half in darkness and half lit-up by the glow of the candle was the most beautiful face. The eyes were serious and deep but the smile was light and inviting.

The Chevalier’s lips curled into a joyful smile. “My beloved, you’ve returned to me.” His voice turned into a high-pitched squeak at the sight of Philippe standing before him.

Philippe set the candle-holder onto the table and smiled warmly. “Well I figured I couldn’t leave you all alone to ring in the new year. Although I did consider you’d have found alternative company while I was away.”

“Oh, I could’ve found anyone to spend time with. You know my enduring popularity here.”

Philippe smirked. He always knew when he was lying. “I’m not sure popularity and notoriety are the same thing.”

“But now you’re here, nothing else matters.” The Chevalier lit another candle and held it in front of the clock. “And look, now only mere seconds until the year passes and another takes its place.”

Philippe stroked the Chevalier’s hand. “I would not wish to share this moment with anyone else.”

They looked at the clock, their eyes studying it as the small delicate hand reached the top so that the clock finally struck midnight. 

“Happy New Year, my love,” the Chevalier said as his hands moved up Philippe’s arm and found his neck. “With hopefully many more together.”

Philippe stroked the Chevalier’s flushed cheek. “We can hope, even though neither of us know what the future holds.”

“I shall do my best to make you happy for all my lasting days.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

Philippe leaned in and kissed the Chevalier softly on the lips. “Shall we sit on the bed, take in the new year quietly?”

He took his lover’s hand and led him to the bed where they sat contentedly side by side in the darkened room, now lit by two single flickering candles.

The Chevalier looked at Philippe and a wicked smiled spread across his face. “Of course, there is one thing we haven’t done on this new year.”

Philippe laughed. “Those few minutes have been a long wait for you.”

“What better way to celebrate the new year?” The Chevalier licked his lips and beckoned Philippe closer with a look of hunger and anticipation. 

Philippe obeyed, almost caught in a trance, drawn in by the Chevalier’s hypnotic stare. “I have a feeling this is going to be a very good start to the year indeed.”


End file.
